Strawberries
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Sakura is greeted by angel, to show her what it would be like for Sasuke to love her back, or is it just her imagination running wild? You'll understand why its titled Strawberries if you read the ending. Major OOC


_**Warning: the following fan fiction contains fluff and OOC (out of character). I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Anyways... This takes place back in the genin days in case you were wondering. I'm working on another story and two others are currently finished. I'm almost done with typing one and it should be up soon. Before I forget, I am thinking about re-writing '911 operator what is your emergency' if your not familiar with it, check it out and send me a message telling me whether or not I should. I'm talking way too much and you've probably already stopped reading this, well... Enjoy!**_

_ 'Why doesn't he love me? Why is he so... so dark and cold hearted?' _

Sakura sat underneath her trademark tree as the gentle, cool breeze swished, blowing her hair out of her face and catching her tears. She wiped her face using the back of her hand, and sniffled. She sighed deeply, feeling the weight on her chest being lifted.

"What would it be like? What would it be like, if you loved me back... Sasuke-kun?" Many of the blossoms broke from the tree and danced in the wind with grace.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet. The moons bright radiance lightened and reflected off the clear lake, making everything seemed perfect. Sakura leaned her head on the tree and skipped a couple of stones when she heard someone whisper her name.

Suddenly an orb of light appeared just above the water and grew bigger and formed into what looked like an angel. She wore a long white gown that floated around her giving the illusion that she was under water. She had brown curly hair that was very elegant and formal. Her skin was creamy and a light shade.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"Sakura..." Her voice was haunting, yet somewhat comforting. Sakura coward in fear.

"Its okay, I'm here to show you what you wish to know." Her voice trailed off and rang in Sakura's ears. Sakura rose to her feet slowly and hesitantly.

"Come with me." Sakura ran to the water and dove into it. She felt weightless but she couldn't see. The freezing, icy water chilled her to the bone. She rose to the surface; her hands tearing through the water. When she hit the surface, she was pulled out of the water, and was cradled in the arms of someone. She looked up and saw the perfect face of the women she had seen previously.

"Who- are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Aiko, and I'm going to show what it would be like for your love, Sasuke Uchiha to love you back." Sakura jumped out of her arms and walked by her side. **AN/ Aiko means love child in japanese. **

Sakura glanced at the angel like figure that she was walking side by side with. They were walking down the streets of Konoha, and it was as if time had frozen or everyone was just oblivious to their presence.

"Why can't they see us, Aiko?" Sakura askrf, looking puzzled.

"Because, this is only an a figment of your imagination." Sakura half smiled and saw a familiar glob of ebony hair in the distance. He was walking side by side next to an older version of what looked like Sakura. They held each others hand, and walked at a slow pace.

"Is, is that me and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pointed to herself, looked at Aiko, at the older version of herself, then back at Aiko. Aiko chuckled softly and nodded. Sakura smiled to herself and her chest then became very warm. A ghostly breeze of cool air blew through her and then they were suddenly in a different setting.

Sakura saw herself in the most beautiful white, mermaid wedding dress she had ever seen. She was walking down an aisle in a church with many crowds of people were acknowledging her with a smile. A grin was plastered on her plump lips as well, and a trail of flowers were thrown behind her.

It was exactly how Sakura envisioned it. She met the end of the aisle and let go of Kakashi's arm, and was greeted by Tsunade and her soon to be husband, Sasuke. The two made it official with a kiss on each others lips. Sakura became teary eyes and held her small hands to her chest.

"Whats the matter?" Aiko asked, concerned. Sakura chuckled softly.

"I just want it to happen so bad." Aiko nodded sympathetically, and lead her into another setting.

Sakura saw an older version over herself again, but this time with a noticeable baby bump. She held her stomach in her hands and smiled widely. Her husband, Sasuke, appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her and touched her bulging belly, gently. He kissed her neck softly and she giggled. They spoke to each other, but Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying.

They left and were back at the cherry blossom tree, next to the lake. Sasuke was walking down a path that was covered in vegetation. He saw his pink haired teammate jump into the lake. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but thought nothing of it.

When she didn't come back to the surface several moments later, he dove in after her. Sakura's lungs felt like they were on fire, and were about to explode. She also felt very heavy, and was too weak to swim. She looked around for Aiko, but couldn't find her. Then she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She hit the surface and felt lighter than before. She was pulled out of the water and was carried in the arms of someone. She then lost consciousness.

She woke up moments later and saw Sasuke hovering over her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rolled on her side and coughed. She looked at him, and noticed that he was glaring at her.

"What the hell were you doing, Sakura?" Sakura looked away with embarrassment.

"Here." Sasuke took of his shirt, revealing his muscular form, and handed it to Sakura. Sakura blushed deeply, but took it from his grasp.

"Well, look away!" Sakura said, blushing even more. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scowled, but did as he was told, and turned away.

Sakura took off her sopping wet shirt and put on Sasuke's navy blue shirt, that was too big for her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke's clan symbol and giggled.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sakura said, dumbfounded.

"Lets get you to the hospital." Sakura nodded and tried to stand, but fell, clumsily.

"Let me help you." Sasuke offered.

"No! I can do it myself!" Sakura said stubbornly. She tried to stand but fell, yet again.

"Tch. Annoying." Sasuke leaned down and grabbed her by her waist and draped her arm around his shoulder. Sakura blinked then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmph." She said. Sasuke growled, and walked her to the hospital in peaceful silence. They spent many hours there, once they arrived, and Sakura wondered why Sasuke hadn't left yet.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun... you know that you can go home." Sasuke grunted and stood up from his chair. Sakura expected him to just leave, but he stood in front of her. He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his hand, gently. He kissed her on her forehead and then promptly left.

The next day, when Sakura saw Sasuke, she was hesitant and nervous. She tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Er, thanks for saving me yesterday, Sasuke-kun." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Sakura twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and put his hand over Sakura's hand to get her to stop. Sakura made eye contact with him and he looked away quickly, pretended that he wasn't looking at her. The atmosphere became awkward and Sakura moved away from him.

"Neh, I wonder when Naruto and Kakashi are going to get here." Sakura said, trying to start a conversation. Suddenly Sasuke was straddled on Sakura's lap, his face only inches away from Sakura's. Sakura blushed and leaned in closer.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"Uhm, what are yo-" Sakura said, rather loudly, when Sasuke's hand covered her mouth.

"We're not alone." Sasuke moved his hand when he was sure she wouldnt talk.

"Incoming." Something hit the back of Sasuke's head, causing his lips to land on Sakura's, by accident of course. The two widened their eyes in shock, and stared into each others eyes. Sasuke backed away quickly and Sakura became beat red.

"Uhm... eh..." Sakura said, and Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Sakura hid her face from Sasuke so he wouldn't be able to see her blush. He shrugged and sat next to her.

"So..." Sakura said. Sasuke used his index finger to turn her chin to his face and he closed his eyes, and gently kissed her on the lips. Sakura fluttered her eyes closed and she turned her head. She felt Sasuke smirk and then he pulled away. Sakura open her eyes and looked at him questionably.

"Hn. I was right." Sasuke said.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"I thought those lips of yours taste like strawberries the first time, I had to be sure." Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh Sakura had ever heard in her life time and she wanted to hear it over and over again.

"You're cute Sakura." Sakura's eyes practically jumped out of her sockets, then she braced herself when she saw Sasuke lean in again. This kiss was different and was more rough and demanding.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke said through the kiss, and Sakura obliged. Sasuke's tongue tarted in Sakura's mouth and roamed around, tasting her. He pulled away again and Sakura panted.

"Yup, strawberries."

_**I find that dubstep makes me type very. Very. FAST. Its so awesome :D, I'm going to listen to dubstep the next time I type something. Case you don't know what dubstep is... go check out skrillex on youtube. 'Nyways, what do you think of this? **_


End file.
